


Night At The Opera

by RonaldIris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal knows just what to do to get Will to go out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night At The Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a really long time so I apologize if it seems disjointed. Gotta brush off the cobwebs. This fic is also featured on my Tumblr, ronaldiris, feel free to stop by for a look!

It wasn't often that Hannibal was able to have his way when it came to how he and Will spent their Saturday nights. Will usually strong armed him into staying at either of their homes and spending the night in front of the fire, relaxing with glasses of wine or brandy depending on the mood. Of course, Hannibal enjoyed these times and he loved spending those quiet times with Will, but he missed going out and enjoying the arts. He could do it by himself, and he did at times when he saw fit, but he so loved seeing Will in those suits that he bought for him and that Will refused to wear unless he absolutely had to.

When prompted, Will cleaned up very well and just thinking about it had Hannibal getting just a little hot under the collar. However, getting Will into that state was the most difficult thing that Hannibal had ever had to accomplish, but he had found a way to get Will to agree to his terms. It started with an early morning session of snuggling. Will was distant when he slept, at least when he went to bed. In the morning they would both find that during the night Will turned into an octopus and every limb he had was wrapped around Hannibal, uncomfortable or not. Hannibal usually didn't mind this but he would eventually wiggle his way out of the mess of limbs to get to the kitchen and start on their breakfast.

Today, he was sure to stay in bed extra long. He shifted closer even and when Will woke for a few moments he gave some grumbles and buried his face into Hannibal's neck, his curls wild and definitely tickling Hannibal's nose. He took a light whiff of those curls though and scrunched his nose to stop himself from sneezing. The scent he got was incredibly pleasant and he was glad that he was a good influence on Will most days. He let his hands wander along Will's skin, sliding under his tank top and touching along his back. Hannibal let Will stay like that for a little longer before he finally shifted to give the man a soft kiss which was eagerly returned. He was going to get up to start on breakfast but Will's lips and his arms kept him in bed. It ended with a wonderful bout of sleepy lovemaking and Hannibal had to admit he was so tempted to just stay in bed all day, but he was a man on a mission.

After a brisk shower Hannibal headed into the kitchen, sliding on nothing but his apron. He had been sure to dry off plenty enough that he wouldn't get water anywhere but his hair was still damp enough to stick to his skin. Likewise, the apron clung in ways that were a bit uncomfortable but it painted the image that he wanted it to. Halfway through breakfast he got exactly the response he was aiming for.

"Fuck..."

"Good morning, Will," Hannibal said as he shifted just a bit to look over his shoulder. Will was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as his eyes were clearly not on Hannibal's face. He got a grunt in response and Will walked right over to him, kneeling down behind Hannibal and letting his hands slide up his thighs and to his hips. Breakfast had been postponed for a little longer than Hannibal would have liked and he needed to wash the apron after they were finished, but things were going well for the plan. Will was definitely getting warmed up and with a wonderful breakfast of his favorites, Will sat on the couch with a lazy smile on his face. He watched from his chair as Hannibal went to the dresser and went for the drawer he had claimed as his own in Will's house.

"You're trying to kill me," Will muttered out as he watched Hannibal reach into the very back of the drawer. Hannibal grinned a bit and they both knew what he kept back there. A pair of beautiful black panties with a dainty red frill slid passed Hannibal's legs and up his thighs before settling perfectly on his hips, the hem just a bit too low to show off exactly what Will liked. Without offering a response Hannibal moved across the room to slide into Will's lap, letting his hands rest on his shoulders. He leaned in and gave Will a deep kiss, letting Will have the control as they kissed leisurely. He felt Will's tongue against his own and he gave some soft sounds of absolute bliss and pleasure. After a time he pulled back and kissed along Will's jaw, moving down eventually until he got to his ear, sucking in the lobe and giving is a soft nibble, hearing Will's answering moan, feeling his hands settling on the soft material of the panties over his rear.

"Will, I need to ask you something."

Will groaned and squeezed Hannibal's ass a little harder than something deemed as playful.

"Knew it."

It had all been too good to be true. Everything that morning had been fantastic and wonderful and everything Will could have wanted. He knew they had to be a catch, had to be something that Hannibal was going to pull on him. He wouldn't have been trying so hard otherwise. In response Hannibal pulled back and straightened up, huffing a bit at Will.

"Come to the opera with me tonight," he practically demanded. Will gave another groan and huffed a bit as well as he leaned back in his chair. He quirked a brow to Hannibal but Hannibal wasn't backing down now. Will inwardly sighed but it had been a while and Hannibal had gone through great lengths to spring this on him. It was only a few hours...

"Fine. Let's go to the opera tonight."

Hannibal was on him in an instant, hands working under Will's shirt and hips moving to press right against Will's answering arousal, the material of the panties very, very useful for these sorts of activities. The rest of the day had Hannibal being sure that he did everything in his power to pamper Will, making him feel good for the day so that night wouldn't be so bad. Two hours before they had to go had Will begrudgingly taking a fine black suit from his closet and taking it from the plastic bag that he kept it in to keep it as pristine as possible. Of course, with anything Hannibal bought for him, it fit like a glove and was very comfortable.

As Will readied himself and watched Hannibal get ready, he wondered why he even hesitated to go on these sorts of dates with Hannibal. It was actually something he liked. He liked watching Hannibal preen himself to perfection and he loved going out and being sure that everyone around them knew that Hannibal was his date, that he was his and no one else could come near him without fear of getting harmed.

It was when they arrived at the opera house that Will remembered why he hesitated. People walked around in expensive clothing, smelling of expensive colognes and perfumes, speaking in that obnoxious higher than the common folk way they talked. Not to mention the people who flocked to Hannibal and crowded around him like moths to a flame. Hannibal always took it in stride and, in fact, enjoyed the attention he got from these people. Will tried not to be sour because Hannibal was enjoying himself. Of course, Hannibal noticed that Will was not having any fun and eventually he detached them from the conversations. Thankfully, Hannibal had gotten them a box seat to enjoy the show and Will had never been more grateful.

Will relaxed more and more and soon enough the show had started. He was glad that Hannibal had begun to teach him Italian as the opera was completely in the language. He didn't follow exactly but it was enough that he could follow the basic plot. During the second act, Hannibal reached across the distance between them and grasped Will's hand, linking their fingers together.

They said nothing to each other but Hannibal shifted his gaze to Will and he smiled so sweet and genuine that Will couldn't stop the immediate pounding of his heart and the clenching of his stomach. He loved this man so much and he would make more of an effort to do this more often. Hannibal deserved this and there was nothing Will wanted more than to make Hannibal happy.


End file.
